


Everything About You

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: A little, Come Eating, Cute Hyunggu, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Facials, Little fluff in between and at the end, M/M, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Hyojong is - by far - the greatest fuck Hyunggu has ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @jollyjinho

Hyojong is - by far - the greatest fuck Hyunggu has ever had. He's rough and isn't scared to push him around, shoving his dick down his throat and forcing him to choke on it. 

 

“Come on, baby.” Hyojong moans, hand tangled in Hyunggu's hair as he pushes his hips forward. Hyunggu chokes slightly, groaning as the tip of Hyojong's cock is shoved down his throat. “You're so good, baby. Do you wanna cum?” Hyojong tilts his head, biting his lip as he smirks. Hyunggu whines and nods slightly, hands straining behind his back. Hyojong pulls his dick out of the younger's mouth and leans down to whisper in his ear. “Make daddy cum first.” 

 

“Yes daddy.” Hyunggu croaks, tears forming in his eyes. Hyojong smirks as he stands up straight, gently petting Hyunggu's hair. 

 

“Good boy.” Hyojong smiles, eyes softening as he slides his cock back between Hyunggu's lips. The other boy whines softly, moving his head with the movement of Hyojong's hips. “Daddy’s gonna come on your face, okay baby?” Hyunggu nods, whimpering when Hyojong's cock breaches his throat again. “Good boy. Daddy's good boy.” Hyunggu closes his eyes, holding onto all of his restraint to hold back from cumming before Hyojong. “So good baby. You ready?” Hyojong pulls out and strokes himself quickly, watching Hyunggu squeeze his eyes shut and open his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Hyojong groans when he cums, watching it paint his boyfriend’s beautiful features. He smears it around his face before he whines, pulling his hand to his mouth and sucking his cum off. 

 

“Can I cum, daddy? Please?” He asks, still lightly licking at Hyojong's fingers. 

 

“Beg for it, baby.” Hyojong whispers. 

 

“Please daddy? Please can I cum? I've been really good.” Hyunggu begs, switching back to sucking on Hyojong's fingers. 

 

“Yeah, baby. Make yourself cum. Make daddy watch.” Hyojong agrees before uncuffing him. Hyunggu quickly reaches down to get himself off, nearly screaming when he finally cums. “Good boy.” Hyojong praises as Hyunggu slumps against his legs. He helps him to the bed, laying him on it and grabbing a cloth. He wets it with warm water before sitting next to Hyunggu and gently wiping the cum from his face. 

 

“Daddy.” Hyunggu whispers. 

 

“Shh, baby. Get some sleep.” Hyojong presses a ghost of a kiss to Hyunggu's lips. The younger nods and curls on his side, making Hyojong chuckle as he tosses the cloth and starts to clean up their discarded clothes.

 

~

 

“ _Hyung._ ” Hyunggu whines, shaking Hyojong awake. “I'm hungry.” He pouts. 

 

“You're back.” Hyojong smiles, leaning in for a kiss. 

 

“Yes I'm back, but I'm also hungry and you promised me dinner.” 

 

“That was before you begged me to shove my cock down your throat.” Hyojong laughs. “Okay. Come on. Hyung will make you dinner.” Hyojong sits up and stretches, smiling at Hyunggu. 

 

“I want dinner in bed.” Hyunggu pouts. 

 

“Okay, you child.” Hyojong huffs. “I'll bring you dinner.” 

 

“I love you hyung!” Hyunggu calls as Hyojong leaves. 

 

It's seven o’clock and Hyojong rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he gets stuff out for dinner. Once it's done he carries both plates and cups on a tray and takes them to the bedroom, Hyunggu nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hyunggu-ah! You little shit.” Hyojong mutters the last part under his breath, Hyunggu laughing as he enters from the bathroom. 

 

“I love you too hyung.” He winks, sitting on the bed and patting his lap. Hyojong rolls his eyes again and sets the tray on his legs, sitting across from him.

 

“You're an asshole.”

 

“You love me.” Hyunggu laughs, happily digging in. Hyojong smiles fondly, starting to eat as well.

 

\----

 

Hyojong may fuck like a pro, but nothing is better than making love. When they have the chance to take time and slow it down, Hyunggu cries nearly every time.

 

“Daddy always takes good care of his baby, doesn't he?” Hyojong whispers in Hyunggu's ear, gently thrusting into him. 

 

“Yes, yes!” Hyunggu whines, arching his back. Hyojong smiles and kisses the younger, speeding up his thrusts. “Can I cum, daddy? Please?” Hyunggu begs. 

 

“Again, baby?” 

 

“Yes!”

 

“Well, it is your night, baby boy.” Hyojong nods. “Go ahead and cum, baby.” He permits. Hyunggu sighs and cums after only a few more thrusts, clamping down and surprising Hyojong with his own orgasm. Hyunggu laughs at his surprised expression, grunting when he simply lets himself fall on top of him. 

 

“I made daddy cum.” Hyunggu giggles, kissing Hyojong's cheek. 

 

“Yes you did, baby.” Hyojong chuckles, kissing Hyunggu's cheek as he pulls out. 

 

“No, daddy.” He whines when Hyojong gets up. “Cuddles.” 

 

“Daddy will cuddle you when he gets back, okay? Daddy needs to clean you up.”

 

“No clean. Just cuddles.” Hyunggu pouts, tears forming in his eyes. 

 

“Okay, okay. No clean. Just cuddles.” Hyojong nods, crawling back into bed and wrapping his arms around Hyunggu. The younger lets the tears fall but no more come out as he nuzzles into Hyojong's chest. “I'm sorry, baby.”

 

“Okay daddy.” Hyunggu whispers. “It's okay.” He smiles, pressing a kiss to Hyojong's chest. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby.” Hyojong chuckles, kissing the younger's forehead as he falls to sleep.


End file.
